


A Lesson on Monsters

by reeby10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Stiles gets cornered by a group of hunters who want to teach him a lesson about running with a werewolf pack.





	A Lesson on Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeenWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/gifts).



> Darkest Night 2017 gift for KeenWolf! I had a lot of fun fucking Stiles up, so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Thanks to BE for the beta!

Stiles was walking back to his apartment from a late night class when they found him. One minute he was alone on a dark, quiet street in Berkley, and the next there was a group of men surrounding him. They all wore dark clothing, and there were knives and guns visible at all of their waists. He knew without a doubt that they were hunters.

“What’s going on?” he asked, trying to look like just any other scared college student. He cursed himself for forgetting to bring his spelled knife, though even it wouldn’t do much good against this many people. “Do you… you can have my wallet, I swear I won’t fight.”

One of the men chuckled, a mean sound with no trace of humor, and stepped forward. “Don’t give us that shit,” he said. “We know exactly who you are and what kind of creatures you align yourself with.”

Any hope that this was all just a terrible coincidence fled. Stiles had been targeted because of the pack, and unfortunately here at college, where they’d all thought he’d be safe, there was no one to back him up. He just had to hope that they weren’t interested in hurting him too badly.

“What do you want?” he said, straightening up with fists clenched at his sides. He hoped these hunters stuck to the code. “I’m human, so you can’t hurt me.”

“So we can’t _kill_ you,” one of the other men said, and Stiles felt his blood run ice cold. Shit.

There wasn’t much more time for conversation before they grabbed him, ignoring his flailing limbs like they were barely a bother. They probably weren’t if these men were used to taking down werewolves. He might have bulked up a little since sophomore year of high school, but he just wasn’t built for a lot of muscle or even a lot of mass.

They didn’t even bother covering his head when they bundled him into a nondescript SUV and drove over to the warehouse district. That had him worried, because it meant they weren’t worried about him knowing where they were going either because they didn’t see him as a threat afterward or because they didn’t plan on him being alive afterward. He really hoped it wasn’t the latter.

The warehouse they stopped at was dark and empty looking, like it had been abandoned for awhile. Stiles tried to look around as they made their way in, but there didn’t seem to be any signs of life as far as he could see. He was definitely on his own out here.

“What do you want?” he asked again as one of them pushed him to his knees in the middle of the warehouse, the others forming a loose circle around him.

“We want to teach you a lesson,” one of them replied, possibly the one who’d talked about killing him earlier. “About what a bad idea it is to run with a bunch of monsters.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “The only monsters I see around here are you.”

The slap he received for that echoed through the warehouse. It only confirmed that they weren’t bothered about hurting him or attracting any attention because of noise. Which was a shame, because if there was one thing Stiles was good at, it was making enough noise to attract attention.

“You’ll shut up if you know what’s good for you.”

Before Stiles could say something stupid and get himself slapped again, two men came forward and started pulling at his clothes. He struggled, shouting for them to stop, but they ignored him. It only took a few minutes for them to rip his clothes off, leaving him naked as he huddled on the cold concrete floor.

As soon as he was naked, they pushed him onto his hands and knees. This was certainly a position Stiles had thought of before, though usually with far fewer men and more control over the situation. He had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what kind of “lesson” they were about to teach him, and he wasn’t going to enjoy it at all.

“You better relax, or this is just going to hurt more,” the man who slapped him said, and suddenly there was cold slickness at Stiles’ ass, and something pressing insistently at his hole.

The first push hurt, burning pain that radiated up his back. He couldn’t help the gasp that burst from his lungs, but that was a mistake, because as soon as his mouth opened, another cock was being pressed inside there as well. It made him choke a little, spit already running from the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, there we go,” one of the men said a little breathlessly. Stiles couldn’t tell for sure which one it was, but he had a feeling it was the one at his mouth. “Just take it, and maybe you’ll make it out in once piece.”

Stiles hated that now he couldn’t even say anything. It wouldn’t do him much good to reply, in fact it would probably only piss them off more, but not being able to talk made him feel even more helpless. He was a skinny, weak human who ran with a werewolf pack that was in every way physically superior to him, even those who weren’t supernatural. Talking back was all he had on his side.

The man at his ass had apparently decided he’d waited long enough for Stiles to adjust without permanently harming him, because he suddenly pulled out and slammed back in, setting up a fast, rough pace. It was too much, too big, and Stiles wished he could beg them to stop. He felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out, and this wasn’t how he’d imagined his first time going at all. But that was barely even the whisper of a thought now, all of his attention was on the sheer pain he was feeling.

He could hear the wet slurp of the dick moving in and out of his mouth even as he just tried to breath around it. The slap of flesh on flesh from the man fucking him from behind was worse, though. It was like porn brought to life, except for once in his life, he’d give anything for this not to be happening to him.

“Fuck, that’s it,” one of the men gasped out.

It was the one in his ass, Stiles knew, because as he spoke, the hands on Stiles’ hips tightened painfully. Stiles was pretty sure he could feel nails cutting into his skin. At the very least he’d have bruises. For one dizzy moment, he was glad this was happening to him while he was away at college so at least none of the rest of the pack would know. He didn’t need to seem any more pathetic than he already was.

“Fuck yeah,” the man moaned, and a second later, Stiles felt something hot and burning in his ass. He wanted to vomit as he realized it was the man’s come painting his insides.

“You finally finished?” another man asked, sounding more than a little impatient. “It’s my turn at his ass next.”

Stiles gasped a little in distress at the words, choking even more on the dick in his mouth as he did so. Fuck, he was hoping that that would be the end. Apparently the only end was the man in front of him, as he grunted and emptied himself down Stiles’ throat after just a few more thrusts.

Come trickled out of the corners of Stiles’ mouth as he fought to swallow, tears sliding down his cheeks at the feeling of being so utterly used. For a moment, all he wanted to do was bite down and make the man hurt as much as he did, but apparently the move was anticipated, because a hand clamped down on his jaw, holding it open as the man finished up.

“Now, we can’t have you doing that,” a man said, teasing lilt in his voice that just made Stiles want to bite even harder. “Don’t make me put a muzzle on you. You won’t like that.”

The thought of why they would even have a muzzle in the first place made Stiles burn with anger. He knew these people barely thought of him as human after running with a pack for so long, and they thought even less of the actual werewolves. They wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him even more than they had already, so he shelved his anger and relaxed as much as he possibly could in such a terrible situation.

“Good, glad we understand each other.”

The cock in his ass finally slid out, come gushing out behind to leave sticky trails down the backs of his thighs. Disgust welled up in him again, making him want to vomit, but he barely had time to process the thought before another cock was pressing impatiently at his entrance. This one felt even bigger than the last, and he couldn’t hold back a wince as it stretched him even wider. There was a rough chuckle from behind him, and then he was slammed forward as the man bottomed out.

“Aw, shit, that’s a good ass,” the man behind him grunted out. “No wonder those monsters keep him around.”

Vaguely, through the rush of blood in his ears, he could hear some wolf whistles and cheers from the men standing around, watching. He wasn’t sure if they were for him or his rapist, but he hated it either way. As the man started thrusting, deeper and rougher than before, he held onto that anger and hate. He was pretty sure it was the only thing that was going to get him through this in one piece.

After that, Stiles started to lose count of the men assaulting him. He took cock after cock into his ass and mouth, filling him from both ends with sticky, disgusting come. It took everything he had not to just let the darkness that flitted at the corners of his vision take over and drown everything out. Instead, he concentrated on the pain, the one thing that let him know he was still alive and still breathing. He’d taken a lot of pain in his time with the pack, and not in the way the hunters were implying; this was just one more time, and he would make it through it.

Finally, they seemed to have had enough of him. Numb with pain and humiliation, he barely felt when they finally let him drop to the ground, cold concrete biting into his naked skin. His whole body felt raw, the nerve endings overused, especially around his mouth and ass. He didn’t even have the strength to hold himself up, so he just lay on his side, feeling come pool below him.

He saw through barely open eyes as a set of boots stopped just in front of his face. “Maybe that’ll make you think better of hanging around with those beasts,” the man said.

Stiles gathered the last of his strength and spat, grinning savagely as a dollop of come and spit landed on the man’s boot. That wouldn’t come out easily. “Fuck. You.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” the man replied, and Stiles could practically feel him shaking his head in disappointment. A moment later, the boot kicked out, and then everything was dark.

***

Stiles woke up to bright lights and white walls. He flinched, closing his eyes almost as soon as they were properly open, but apparently someone had noticed. There was the gentle tap of rubber soles across linoleum, and then someone was standing just beside him.

“Mr. Stilinski? You’re in the hospital,” a woman said, her voice low and melodic. “Do you know what happened to you?”

Like he could ever forget. He nodded, wincing a little as the movement made his head hurt. Apparently that boot to the face had done more than just knock him out. He only hoped he still had all his teeth, everything else would just take a little time to heal.

“Good, that means there’s probably no memory loss and you’ll be out of here much faster,” she said. Stiles could practically hear the smile in her voice, and it just made him more self conscious about what he probably looked like, what she probably knew had been done to him. “There’s a police officer waiting just outside, so as soon as you’re ready, he can take your statement.”

“No.”

Stiles opened his eyes to see the nurse frowning, eyes darting to the machines hooked up to him as if to make sure something wasn’t wrong. She had obviously not been expecting that sort of response.

“I don’t want to talk to the police,” Stiles clarified. “I’m not going to press charges.”

“Are you… sure?” she asked, still looking uneasy.

Stiles nodded, feeling a strange calmness settle over his body. What he had planned for the men that did this to him would be far worse than anything the police could do. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
